my way to meet SUPER JUNIOR
by Park Hirinko
Summary: Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan kalian, SUPER JUNIOR / Terimakasih, kalian adalah bagian dalam hidupku, selamanya.


My way to meet SUPER JUNIOR

By Park Hirinko

Cast : Super Junior,

Nanda ( Bayangkan saja itu adalah anda sebagai ELF )

Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah mereka sendiri dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita ini hanyalah imajinasi saya.

* * *

**NANDA POV**

"Ma, Aku mau nonton Super Show Ya… Please.." Bujukku

"Tidak! Sudah Mama bilang kan, Kamu ga usah nonton langsung, kan bisa dari YouTube. Lagi pula, menonton langsung bisa buat kamu terluka berdesak-desakan."

"Yah.. Mama. Papa… Papa ngizinin kan?"

"Tidak, Papa setuju sama Mama kamu."

"Yah…. Sekaliii aja.. ya ya yaaa." Aku tetap berusaha

"Tidak!" Jawab mereka kompak. Sedangkan Aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku.

"Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Mamaku

"Iya Ma." Lalu akupun ke kamarku. Dan menangis.

'Oppars… Maaf Aku tidak bisa menonton kalian secara langsung, Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku.' Gumamku pelan sambil memandang Poster ke 15 namja keren itu, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Super Junior. Akupun memutuskan untuk menulisnya pada sebuah Notebook yang yah.. kalian tahu, isinya pasti All About SUPER JUNIOR.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kau tahu? Hari ini Aku meminta izin untuk melihat konser Oppars yang akan diadakan pada bulan April mendatang, tapi…. Mama dan Papaku tidak mengizinkannya. Padahal Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Jaket,LightStick,dan banyak lagi._

_Aku juga menabung untuk membeli tiket itu, selama 3 bulan Aku menyimpan uang jajanku. Dan sampai sekarang akupun masih menabung. Aku harap Mama dan Papa akan mengizinkanku untuk menonton Super Show._

_Dear Oppars_

_Kumohon bantu Aku mendapatkan izin dari orangtuaku, kalian tahu? Sudah 5 tahun aku menjadi seorang ELF. Dan kini, Aku sudah bertekad untuk bertemu kalian. Apa kalian tahu? Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Aku selalu khawatir jika kalian terluka. Aku akan menangis jika mengingat kerja keras kalian. Saranghaeyo Oppa…_

"Lebih baik Aku tidur." Pikirku. Akupun berhenti menulis dan tidur.

Keesokannya. Disekolahku

"Pagi Nanda.." Sapa Sahabatku

"Pagi." Jawabku lesu

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

"Engga apa-apa kok."

"Oh iya, gimana? Kamu diizinin engga?" tanyanya, dan Aku hanya menggeleng

"Yaahh… padahal Aku diizinin lho, Aku nonton sama siapa dong?"

"Kan masih ada yang lain, yasudah Aku ke kelas dulu."

'Enak banget temen-temen bisa nonton Super Show Aku engga.' Pikirku.

"Hhhhhh… Aku harus bujuk Mama sama Papa lagi!" gumamku bersemangat

Sejak saat itu, akupun berusaha untuk meminta izin agar Aku bisa menonton Super Show yang akan konser di Jakarta sebentar lagi. Dan kalian tahu? Akhirnya Mama dan Papaku mengizinkanku!

"Oppa! Kita pasti akan bertemu! Pasti!" Tekadku bersemangat.

_Dear Diary_

_Akhirnya Mama sama Papa mengizinkanku, usahaku untuk mendapatkan izin dari mereka tidak sia-sia. Minggu kemarin Aku meminta izin, mereka mengiyakan. Tapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu nilai semua mata pelajaran yang Aku pelajari harus diatas 90 semua! Dan sekarang, Aku berhasil medapatkan Nilai 90 keatas!_

_Oppa…!_

_Kita akan bertemu! Kita akan bertemu! Aku janji! Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian!_

_ELFdeul! Kita akan berada pada lautan Sapphire Blue Ocean!_

_Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu Oppars Super Junior._

27 April 201x H-1 dimana keesokannya akan aka Konser Super Show.

Tanpa Aku ketahui, Tiba-tiba…

"Nan, sekarang kita Ke Bandung." Ujar Mama yang membuat Aku kaget.

"Hah? Kok dadakan Ma? Emang mau apa?" tanyaku kaget

"Itu Om kamu bilang, katanya mau ada acara keluarga. Jadi kita wajib dateng."

"HAH? Sampai kapan? Terus kita pulang kapan?"

"Kita nginep 2 hari disana. Sudah kamu siap-siap sana."

"Tapi Ma, Super Show itu tanggal 28-29 ma.." elakku

"Ga ada tapi-tapian, keluarga lebih penting!"

Tanpa kata-kata lagi akupun berlali ke kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini, Oppars sudah sampai di Indonesia dan besok, konser Super Show akan dimulai._

_Semua keperluanku untuk menonton konser sudah kusiapkan, Izin dan tiketpun sudah Aku dapatkan. Tapi…. Tiba-tiba Mama menyatakan bahwa besok Aku akan menginap di Bandung dan…. Aku harap Aku sempat menonton konser Super Show yang sangat berharga!_

_Aku sudah janji untuk menemui Oppars di konser besok! Aku akan menepati janjiku oppa.. kita pasti akan bertemu!_

Keesokan harinya, tepat konser Super Show akan mulai, saat itu pula Aku ada di Bandung!

Disana, pikiranku terus terfokus pada SUPER JUNIOR.

"Oppa… kalian sedang apaa?" pikirku

"Nanda? Kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Sepupu laki-lakiku,

"Ah, enggak kok kak." Akupun berbohong padanya

"Bener?"

"Iya."

Setelah acara selesai, Aku menghampiri Mama.

"Ma, kita pulang yuk."

"Besok malam sayang, besok kita pulang kok."

"Tapi Ma, konsernya…." Belum selesai Aku membereskan perkataanku Mama sudah memotongnya

"Kamu ini, malah lebih mementingkan Konser terus."

"Tapi Ma…"

"Udahlah. Mama cape mau istirahat. Kamu juga, tidur sana." Mamapun beranjak pergi meninggalkanku

"Ma! Ma! Mama! Dengerin Aku dulu.."

'padahal besok konser hari ke-2 dan lusa SUJU akan pulang.' Gumamku lirih, akupun kembali ke Kamarku dan menangis.

_Dear Diary_

_Aku kira, sekarang Aku akan pulang dan bisa menonton konser Oppadeul, ternyata Mama tidak mengizinkan. Jujur, perasaanku hancur. Aku dan Oppadeul ada di satu negara, tapi kita belum bertemu? Ahhhhh… Oppa? Apa kau bisa merasakan perasaanku saat ini? Aku kangen Oppa… Aku sayang sama Oppa… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Oppa… _

_Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku harus bertemu dengan kalian! Harus! Harus!_

29 April 201x 19:00

'Gawat…. Ini sudah hampir telat…. Haduhh bagaimana ini…' pikirku panik

"Ma! Ayo cepat kita berangkat." Pintaku

"Iya, sebentar, ayo.." Lalu Mama pun masuk ke dalam mobil

'Sudah pukul 20:30 Mudah-mudahan Aku tidak telat.' Pikirku,

"Pa. ayo cepat… ini udah hampir telat."

"_Sabar. Jalanan Macet." Ujar Papa_

"_Ini Udah mau deket GBK kan?" tanyaku_

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku turun disini aja pa,aku mau lari aja ke GBKnya." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu mobil

"Eh.. Jangan!" cegah Mamaku tapi terlambat, Aku sudah berlari.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Aku berlari menuju GBK.

"Ayo.. Aku pasti bisa! Ini demi Oppars! Ayo.." Ujarku memberi semangat pada diri sendiri

BRUK!

"Ah, Aww!" pekikku saat kurasakan lututku menyentuh tanah, dan saat kulihat, lututku berdarah.

"Hanya berdarah sedikit, Aku masih kuat! Ayo sebentar lagi!" akupun terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan lututku yang berdarah.

Sesampainya di GBK…

"Waah… Oppadeul tadi keren banget! Aku ga nyesel udah ngelive.. Aaaaa mau dong diulangin lagi… gapuas!" ujar beberapa ELF yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang GBK

"K-konser-Konsernya S-su-sudah Selesai…." Gumamku lirik, akupun jatuh terduduk dan menangis, tidak peduli ELF lain menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Oppa… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku… hiks..hiks.." akupun bangun, lalu berjalan masuk ke gerbang GBK.

"Maaf dek, tapi konsernya sudah selesai." Ujar Satpam yang sedang berjaga

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan." Ujarku dusta

"Oh.. yasudah, jangan lama-lama ya."

"Hm" Akupun melanjutkan jalanku, walaupun Aku berjalan dengan kaki pincang. Lalu akupun duduk dibangku penonton dekat panggung. Dan mengeluarkan Diaryku.

Ku buka halaman Diaryku satu persatu, Aku membacanya sekilas, semua tentang Oppadeul, dari mulau Fact,Alamat Twitter, dan tentang rasa banggaku terhadap Super Junior kutuliskan disana.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku terus mengalir, akupun menulis.

_Dear Diary_

_Aku gagal, Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bertemu dengan Oppadeul. Aku sudah berusaha untuk datang ke tempat mereka konser, tapi…. Saat Aku datang. Semuanya telah pulang. Aku telat! Oppadeul telah menyelesaikan Super Shownya. Aku tidak peduli, lututku berdarah karena Aku berlari untuk kesini dan bertemu Oppadeul, semua telah Aku lakukan, tapi…. Mengapa Aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan Oppadeul? Aku sangat sayang pada mereka ah tidak! Aku sangat mencintai mereka. 15 pria dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda bersatu dalam satu boyband bernama SUPER JUNIOR._

_Oppa…._

_Kalian bisa merasakan kehadiranku sekarang?_

_Kalian dimana?_

_Aku ingin bertemu kalian._

_Kalian lihat? Sekarang hanya ada Aku seorang disini. Hanya Aku…._

_Aku mohon…._

Akupun menutup Diaryku dan terdiam.

"Maaf, apakah anda sudah menemukan barang anda yang tertinggal?" tanya Satpam tadi mengagetkanku.

"Ah iya, sudah."

"Lebih baik anda segera pulang Nona, karena pintu gerbang akan saya tutup."

"Baik, terimakasih." Lalu akupun berjalan pulang.

BRUK!

Aku mendengar suara beda jatuh, tapi Aku mengabaikannya.

**NANDA POV END **

"Tuan, apakah ini milik anda?" tanya satpam tadi yang menemukan sebuah buku dibangku penonton.

"Coba saya lihat." Namja itupun melihat buku tersebut dan dia melihat covernya adalah photo Superjunior ber15.

'mungkin ini milik fans untuk Kami.' Pikirnya

"ya, ini milik saya. Kamsahamnida." Ujarnya Formal

"Ya." Lalu sang Satpampun pergi

"Hyung? Apa itu?" tanya seseorang yang mempunyai wajah baby face.

"Ini? Mungkin ini dari fans." Ujarnya

"Yasudah lebih baik kita pulang."

Hotel

"Hyung! Aku ingin lihat buku yang tadi itu apa?" tanya seorang namja, sebut saja Sungmin.

"Ah? Buku ini? Baiklah, nanti kita lihat. Lebih baik kita bersihkan diri kita terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mereka membersihkan diri dan ganti baju.

"Tunggu. Ini sejenis catatan tentang kita!" ujar Leeteuk sebagai leader.

"Benarkah? Ayo bacakan! Kami penasaran." Ujar Ryewook

Lalu Leeteukpun membacakan lembar demi lembar. Tanpa sadar, Member SUJU termasuk Leeteuk menangis membaca perjuangan seorang ELF yang mati-matian berusaha untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

"Ini buku milik siapa hyung?" Tanya Siwon

"Tunggu, Aku lihat di halaman pertama tadi pemilik buku ini bernama 'Nanda Khaerunnisa Syafitri' tapi.. siapa dia?" tanya Leeteuk innocent

"Aku yakin, dia ELF Indonesia yang ingin bertemu kita. Apa ada username twitter disana?" Tanya Donghae

"Ada! NandaKhSyafitri . itu usernamenya." Ujar Leeteuk

"Aku menemukan Twitternya!" teriak Kyuhyun yang ternyata kebetulan sedang membuka Twitter. Member SUJU lainpun menghampirinya

"Benar, die ELF Indonesia." Jawab Siwon

"Kasihan sekali dia, tidak bisa bertemu dengan kita. Padahal dia sudah berjuang keras." Ujar Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri dia kejutan?" Usul Eunhyuk.

"SETUJU!" Teriak member lainnya.

Nanda's Home

"Diaryku dimana yah?" gumamku sambil berkeliling mencari Diaryku

"Bisa gawat jika ada yang menemukannya, apalagi jika yang menemukannya adalah antis. Haduuhhh gimana iniiii?" pekiknya.

_You are the one_

_oredwejiman marhalge_

_you are the sun_

_hangsang nopuniyodangol_

_you are my love_

_to gakkumun hangorum mankhume dwieso_

_nomu gakkaulka mangsoryodangol_

Berputar lagu Super Junior – You Are The One dari HP milik Nanda. Ketika Nanda lihat, ternyata ada E-Mail masuk.

From : Special1004

To : Nandakhsyafitri

Kau mencari buku bersampul biru dengan photo SUJU?

Jika iya, temui Aku di taman Hotel xxxxx nanti malam pukul 19:00.

"Ini e-mail dari siapa? Mudah-mudahan yang menemukannya orang baik. Hotel xxxxx Jam 19:00 ? baiklah Aku akan kesana." Gumam Nanda sedikit lega karena sudah tahu bahwa diarynya sudah ditemukan.

HOTEL xxxxx pukul 19:00

" Aku sudah sampai, dimana dia?" Pikir Nanda lalu berjalan menuju taman. Sesampainya disana.

_Baby baby baby baby baby_

_uri jeoldae heeojiji malja__  
__Oh my lady lady lady lady lady_

_naege jeongmal neoreul saranghanda__  
__Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty_

_ojik neoya nareul seontaekhan geon__  
__Naui nunmulkajido, jakeun misokajido…_

_Ani Neorobuteo neungeoya_

Terdengar lagu Super Junior From U.

Nanda yang merasa penasaran karena melihat 15 pria memakai jas putih membelakanginya. Saat ke 12 pria itu membalikan badan. Nanda sangat merasa kaget! Karena kini dia dapat melihat idolanya secara langsung (baca: bertemu)

"SURPRISE!" Teriak ke 15 pria tadi (Baca: Super Junior). Sedangkan Nanda yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menutup mulut dan menangis terharu.

"Astaga.. K-kalian… Kalian Benar-benar Super Junior kan?" tanya Nanda gugup.

"Ya, Kami Super Junior." Jawab Henry.

"Apa Aku bermimpi?" Tanyanya lagi. Lalu dengan polos Han Geng mencubit pipi Nanda

"Aw.."

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Kini kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk bertemu dengan Kami." Ujar Leeteuk sambil berjalan mendekati Nanda.

"D-dari mana kalian tahu janji itu itu?" Tanya Nanda

"Dari sini." Jawab Leeteuk sambil menunjukan Buku Diary milik Nanda

"B-bagai-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin ada satpam yang memberikan ini kepadaku."

"Satpam? Kemarin?" Tanya Nanda heran, lalu diapun teringat bahwa kemarin dia sempat menulis diary di GBK.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan lututmu?" tanya Siwon

"Ah, lututku sudah baikan Oppa.."

"T-tapi.. bukan kah kalian harusnya sudah pulang ke Korea?" lanjut Nanda

"Kami mengundurnya, karena kami ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Zhoumi

"Astaga.. k-kalian… hiks.." Nanda menangis terharu

"Jangan menangis…" ujar Leeteuk lalu memeluk Nanda.

"Oppa…. Gomawo…. Jeongmal gomawo….." bisik Nanda.

Lalu, Mereka ( SJ+Nanda ) menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk dinner dan berbincang-bincang.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku sangat bahagia…._

_Bahagiaaaa sekali…._

_Walaupun Aku tidak bisa melihat Oppadeul perform dikonser kemarin, tapi… ternyata mereka memberiku kejutan, mereka mengajak-ku dinner dan yaahhh bisa dibilang kami berkencan kkkk~_

_Hari ini mereka pulang ke Seoul, mereka juga berjanji jika ke Indonesia lagi akan bertemu denganku lagi. Kalian tahu? Hal yang paling Aku tidak bisa lupakan, adalah Saat Leeteuk-Oppa memeluk-ku. Lalu, dengan jahil Kyuhyun-Oppa menyuapiku Stawberry yang ternyata telah diberi Sambal *emang dasar Evil kkk* Lalu… yaahh masih banyak hal yang Aku dan Oppadeul lakukan. Aku sangat senang! Rasanya aku terbang kelangit ketujuh dan jatuh dipelukan Oppadeul!_

_Terimakasih karena telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira Oppa…_

_Saranghae… Jeongmal Saranghare…._

Nandapun lalu tersenyum. Sambil memandang photo dimana ia dan ke 15 member super junior berphoto bersama.

"_Terimakasih…._

_Kalian adalah bagian dari hidupku, selamanya._

_SARANGHAE!"_

**-END-**

* * *

Maafkan saya, jika terjadi banyak typo

Jadi FF ini bercerita tentang perjuangan seorang ELF untuk bertemu SUPER JUNIOR.

Ini hanyalah khayalan saya.

Mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
